Bleach: Fading out
by itachifangirl2424
Summary: Its been 20yrs since the sword of fate last fell on Kurosaki Ichigo; now 20yrs later his daughter will share a similar path, after all the sword of fate can fall more than once.  STORY ON HOLD: CURRENTLY REWRITING PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach! All Rights belong to the rightful creator.**

**Warnings: This story may contain Spoilers, and curse words. **

**Rating: T **

**Note: Please leave a quick comment! I would really like to hear what you thought of this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: Fading Out<strong>

**By: Itachifangirl2424**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>In the world or the living its rare for the human to be able to sense or evening see or talk to ghosts. But in my Family that's not the case. My Mother a soul reaper and a noble of Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society a place where the dead go when they pass over and the home of the Gotei 13 a group of soul reapers who protect the living and bring lost souls to peace. During a mission my mother meet my father who at the time was having trouble with ghosts seeking his help. During the mission my mother was injured and my father took the role of being a soul reaper. After fighting along side each other for many years my parents fell head over heels with each other and from what i learned from my grandfather my mother had gave up her rank in the 13 Division to marry my father and doing so she knew she would never be able to step back into the soul society again. As for my father not only could he see ghost but he is one of the strongest soul reapers out there. But with power came trouble. During the war against Aizen he had to learn to over come his hollow side which he did over time. He risk his life many times when he was my age including breaking into the soul society to save my mother from the death penalty. My parents are strong people surrounded by strong and loyal friends. And over time I hope I can be as strong as them after all the sword of fate can fall more then once...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Please leave a comment!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATOR!**

**Warnings: This story may contain Spoilers and curse words.**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: Fading out<strong>

**Fanfic by: Itachifangirl2424**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Sword of Fate falls again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Sword of Fate falls twice<strong>

Towards the west side of Karakura Town a fight has broken lose between a hollow and a girl soul reaper...

"foolish soul reaper you won't be able to defeat me" the white mask hollow howled as he flew up into the air to avoid being attacked.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you" the soul reaper told the monster swiping her zanpakuto; to the side before flying into the air to strike the monster.

"here I come girl" the hollow yelled flinging himself down towards the orange haired teen and with two slashes and a scream the fight was over between the two leaving one standing...

"I told you not to underestimate me" the girl spoke as she landed on the paved road with a tap as she looked over her shoulder as she watched the hollow fall down behind her.

"you bitch" the hollow cursed as it designate to it's death.

"that's the ninth hollow that shown up in the past week" the girl mumbled wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"correction that was the tenth one that shown up" A voice spoke

"Kai what you are you doing in this part of town?" the girl asked as she turned to her left, her eyes landing on a boy in his teens about 5'6 wearing a black suite that matched with his dark blue hair.

"hello to you to sakura" the boy known as Kai huffed as he walked over to the girl. "My parents made me go to one of those dinner parties" he answered "I got bored and figured I'd come and see what you were up to" he told his friend as a smirk appeared on his rose colored lips..

"ah well that explains" Sakura laughed. "So I'm guessing you encountered a hollow on the way here as well?" she added on a more serious note.

"yea but I finished it off before it could do any harm" he answered

"well that's good" Sakura spoke sliding her Zanpakuto back into its sheath. "But we really need to do something about this problem its been over a month since these things been appearing back in the city" she stated pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"there isn't much we can due with the barrier between the living and las mondor cracking " Kai sighed rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"yea but old man Urahara must know how to fix the damn thing after all he was the one who seal it up years ago!" Sakura exclaimed annoyed

"the only way he can fix the barrier is if he breaks the current one and replace it with a new one but we both know that we cant do that" he reminded his friend as they headed down the a narrow path way.

"that right if we removed the barrier we don't know how many hollows will break lose" Sakura mumbled as they continued on their way.

"you think the soul society knows about the current situation here?" Kai asked glazing at the girl

"Not sure" the girl replied simply "though if they did know about it don't you think they would of sent someone out to help with the situation" she asked as the stopped in front of a two story white house.

"yea your probably right" the teen agreed as he glanced at the home "your parents still at your family clinic?" the dark hair teen asked noticing that their were no light on in the house.

"yea they had to stay a little late" she answered entering the front door. "there was a fire at one of the apartment buildings near by my grandfather clinic and some of the residents needed treatment fast so their a bit busy" she told him flipping on the kitchen light.

I'm surprised that you didn't go down and help them" he spoke taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I was going to but that damn hollow showed up" Sakura hissed annoyed as she headed down the teal colored hall. "I'll be back in a minute" she yelled walking up the small stairwell leading her a small bed room. "Oi Vee I'm back" she called flipping the light switch and there across the room an a red covered bed sat her human form.

"Ah Sakura your back already!" Vee exclaimed jumping up from the bed. "So how'd it go!" she asked

"its went well I killed the hollow within five minutes" Sakura answered as she walked over to her desk picking up a teddy bear with a pink ribbon wrapped around it's left ear. "not to be pushy or anything but could you get back into your own body it's kind of weird talking to you while your still in mine" she told Vee as Sakura glanced at her own human form. She was about 5'4 with a slim figure, long blondish orange hair that one of the many thing she inherit from her father and dark blue eyes that she got from her mother to sum it up Sakura was a pretty girl. She was also pretty popular with the guys as well.

"ah not a problem at all" Vee laughed walking up to the other girl.

"thanks" Sakura mumbled as she tapped on the others shoulder sending her back into her human form while Vee was back into teddy. "Ah much better" the teen said stretching her arms over her head.

"Oi Cherry blossom are you going to leave me in the kitchen all night!" Kai hollered from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Yea, yea I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back as she headed back down the way she came. "sorry I needed to changed back" she told her friend as she entered the kitchen.

"its ok" he replied stealing a soda from the fridge "though if I were you I would cut down with the soul reaper crap for a few day you don't want the soul society finding out about you becoming a soul reaper" he told her with concern in his voice as he popped the can open.

"No worries I'm wearing the cross and heart bracelet old man Urahara gave me" she told him "know one will be able to sense my spiritual presents while I'm wearing these." she stated lifting her right arm that had a sliver chain with a small sliver heart at the end and with her same hand she pointed with her finger to her sliver necklace that had a cross handing from it.

"true but that doesn't mean that someone won't find out" he spoke taking a seat at the kitchen table "if they send a soul reaper to come check on the area and they see you fighting a hollow they wont hesitated to report you to the higher ups" he stated glancing at his friend.

"yea your right" Sakura agreed with a nod "It would be bad if anyone over there found out about me becoming a soul reaper" she spoke taking a seat beside her friend before going on "though it would be even worse if the Kuchiki clan found out my exists all together" she added stealing a sip of her friends soda. "I guess I'll have to be more careful from now on" she said with an ensuring smile

"I totally forgot about your Rukai's side of the family" Kai said sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"It's really weird that you call my parents by their first name" Sakura said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Know you know how I feel when you call my parents by their first name" Kai laughed "though what can you expect when our parents are such good friends" he added with a cheesy smile.

"yea true" Sakura agreed resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"so what's your plans for tomorrow" Kai asked changing the subject.

"Don't know" she replied simply "you asking me on a date?" she questioned in a joking manor.

"tsk as if" the dark hair teen huffed "I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Mr. Urahara's store I need to talk to him about all the hollows" he said getting to the point.

"ah yea sure I'll go" she answered with a little nod

"ok kool then I guess I'll catch you tomorrow" he said getting up from the wooden chair.

"your leaving already?" Sakura asked rising a brow

"yea my parents are going to kill me when they find out I ditched that stupid dinner party" he laughed

"ah right well then good luck with that" Sakura told her friend as Kai closed the door behind him. "I guess I should head off to bed it's almost 12 o'clock" the girl thought to himself as she headed back up the stairs.

-End chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter one! I know there's a lot of spelling mistakes but I'm hoping to find a good Beta for this story! <strong>

**Please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: TBA<strong>


End file.
